


Atle tecuezoh huan noh nepoaliztli

by morrigan_le_fae



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Nahuatl, translated work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan_le_fae/pseuds/morrigan_le_fae
Summary: —¿Me lo enseñarás? —le pregunta una noche mientras que está media dormida y Cassian está rastreando sus dedos en patrones por su espalda. Su mano calma en ella y los mueve para mirarla mejor.—¿Enseñarte qué, tlazohtzin?—Eso, —responda soñolienta. Ha descifrado desde ya que es un expresión de cariño de algún tipo, uno que sólo se usa cuando están solos—. Tu idioma.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sin problemas ni orgullo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464246) by [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders). 



> Este cuento es un traducción del fanfic escrito por mollivanders.  
> El cuento original está escrito en inglés con palabras en español para representar el festano. Decidí al traducirlo al español que iba a representar esa dinámica de lenguas usando el idioma Nahuatl como mi suplente para el festano.  
> El título es el título original de mollivanders "sin problemas ni orgullo" en Nahuatl.  
> El resto de las notas acerca del uso de Nahuatl aquí están en las notas de abajo.  
> *  
> This story is a translation of the fanfic written by mollivanders.  
> The original story is written in English with words in Spanish used to represent Festan. I decided when I translated it into Spanish that I would represent that language dynamic by using the Nahuatl language as my stand-in for Festan.  
> The title of this work is mollivanders' original title "sin problemas ni orgullo" in Nahuatl.  
> The rest of my notes about the use of Nahuatl here are in the notes at the bottom.

Entre los partisanos de Saw y vivir a la fuga, Jyn había aprendido su porción equitativa de idiomas. Mientras que vivía en los bordes astrosos de la galaxia, necesitaba saber cómo ragatear y trocar en más que sólo básico. En medio de los partisanos y los criminales, también había encontrado que los idiomas locales servían como forma de protesta contra el estandardización galáctica del Imperio y había adoptado sus palabras igual como sus costumbres.

(Había aprendido más que su porción equitativa de maldiciones también.)

Sin embargo, el idioma nativo de Cassian la resulta completamente desconocido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta cuando él murmulla algo distraídamente en festano después de que ella le pasa un bláster. Tiene un rubor sospechosa bajo su cuello cuando la mira otra vez.  
—Quiere decir "gracias", —la responde.

  
 —Oh, —dice ella, confundida con su respuesta. Está aún más confundida cuando, unos minutos después, repite las palabras, dando gracias a Bodhi por regresar con las raciones de cena.

— _Lasoka mati lazotsin_ , —dice, trabando sobre las palabras desconocidas y volviendo a mirar a Cassian cuando farfulla a su lado—. ¿Lo dije mal? —pregunta, resuelto tercamente a aprender su idioma. Pero sólo lo nega con la cabeza. Bodhi les sonríe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta y mire entre ellos. Cassian, quien ella nunca ha visto tan azorado, se larga de ellos y entra el Ala-U.

Por detrás de la rampa, K2 se pone de pie y rota sus ojos amarillos hacía ella. —Sí. Lo dijiste mal, —dice K2 en tono acusador. Un droide de protocolo de color oro deambula hacía ellos y le corrige: —Eso es correcto, K2-SO, —dice—, hablo con fluidez en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación y-

O de lealtad a Cassian o de puro enfado hacía el droide de oro, K2 balancea un brazo y lo hace tumbar al suelo del hangar.

(Después de eso, Jyn decide no acosarle.)

*

Ella se nota que la mayoría de los veces que Cassian habla en festano son cuando está enfocado en otra tarea y sus pensamientos aislados se le escapan sin que se nota. De vez en cuando musita a si mismo mientras que está terminando reportes para Draven y escribiendo explicaciones largas para eventos solo medio-autorizados. Una vez lo escucha decir algo entre los dientes después de una junta del Comité que suena como _aquimamatqui_. Casi nunca habla dormido, pero cuando lo hace ella pilla unas palabras - _tlazoyolohtli_ , _pohuilia_ , _amaxocotl_ , _tletl_ , _tlacanemiliztli_ \- aunque incluso ahora no los entiende.

(Dice otras cosas también, en momentos más acalorados, pero en esos momentos está distraída y nunca los puede recordar después.)

—¿Me lo enseñarás? —le pregunta una noche mientras que está media dormida y Cassian está rastreando sus dedos en patrones por su espalda. Su mano calma en ella y los mueve para mirarla mejor.

—¿Enseñarte qué, _tlazohtzin_?

—Eso, —responda soñolienta. Ha descifrado desde ya que es un expresión de cariño de algún tipo, uno que sólo se usa cuando están solos—. Tu idioma. 

Está callado por tanto tiempo que ella lo mire para ver si ha quedado dormido. 

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta y ella avista defensos antiguos a la espera detrás de sus ojos. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren; ella sabe esto mejor que nadie. Y puede adivinar los razones porque. No habla mucho acerca de Fest.

—Porque es importante a ti, —dice, besándole en su quijada—. Y eres importante a mí.

La acerca con sus manos, exhibiendo su cuello y concediéndola mejor acceso al rastro de su garganta.  
—Entonces sí, —dice, tieso, y se arquea hacía ella, sus ojos oscureciendo cuando se siente sus manos posados en su cintura—. Puedo enseñártelo.

Es un comienzo.

*

Empieza con unas palabras simples cada día, palabras que ella puede usar - _citlallacalli_ , _yaochiuqui_ , _xinechia_ , _neliliztli_ \- y luego, lentamente, las usa para construir oraciones. Jyn tiene un buen oído para lenguas y aprende rápidamente, aunque más lento que hubiera aprendido si estaba usandolo para sobrevivir. Cuando está en una misión a solas, practíca con el datapad festano que adquirió de K2. El droide permanece ser muy resentido en cuanto del asunto. 

—Él habla básico y tú hablas básico, —dijo el droide cuando la había presentado con el datapad—. No entiendo cómo esto facilita tus rituales de apareamiento.

(A veces sinceramente quiere matar a ese droide.)

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, —dijo tranquilamente en vez de pegarle un tiro a K2—. No es para tí.

  
—Supongo, —dijo K2, alargandose de la situacion—, que por lo menos evitará que llamas al Teniente Rook "mi amor" otra vez.

(En serio. Matarlo.)

—Oye Kay, —dijo Jyn, haciendo una mueca traviesa mientras que se marcha—, _amo xichichina_. 

*

Y mientras que ha inferido o adivinado el sentido de los nombritos que Cassian la da, no le ha pedido que los explica. Son sus palabras, ha decidido, especiales para él. En medio de un hangar abarrotado o en la oscuridad de espacio, él puede llamarla _tlazoyolohtli_ o _tlazohtzin_ y es sólo para ellos dos, pequeño e íntimo. 

Unas semanas después de que ella puede identificar palabras cuando Cassian está hablando a si mismo, Jyn cierra una misión fuera de la planeta sin él. Cuando echa un vistazo después de subir a la nave, lo ve parado hace unos metros con un expresión extraño en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? le pregunta mientras que los motores encienden. Su boca curva y una sonrisa envuelva su rostro.

— _Nimitztlazohtla_ , Jyn, —dice, apenas bastante alto para que ella puede oírle por encima del ruido de la astronave. Jyn se detiene.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, devolviendo su llamada mientras que cierra la portilla. Pero Cassian sólo sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

(Parece que tendrá que esperar para eso también.)

 *

La próxima misión que toman es uno juntos en que están convirtiendo uno de los antiguos socios contrabandistas de Jyn en suministrador para la Rebelión. Está tarde y Jyn esta pasando el tiempo regateando con los vendedores en el espaciopuerto y trocando cuentos mientras que Cassian mantiene una vigila cuidadosa sobre el público.

De manera relajada pero inmediata, Cassian está a su lado. Se mantiene el tenderete a su espalda, su attención dividido entre los blancos nuevos y los viejos.  
—Hay un bar cerca de aquí donde podemos hablar, —dice Mack, echando un vistazo a Cassian—. ¿Viene con nosotros?

(Relajada pero no sútil.)

Lo considera un momento, pero la presencia de Cassian podrá desalentar a Mack. Puede alejarse un poco si facilita el diálogo. Cassian mueva precavidamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su chaqueta de cuero, y Jyn nega con su cabeza.  
—No. Espera aquí un momento.  
Hace una seña para que Cassian la sigue por una callejuela y explíca la situación.

—Intenta de no resaltarte, —dice ligeramente, tratando de apaciguar la tensión en los ojos de Cassian. Hay el espía y luego hay el rebelde listo para saltar.  
—Intenta no comenzar una pelea, —la responde. Ella resopla, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar tocarle. No es la hora ni el lugar.

—Haré lo mejor que puedo, —le responde, tocando su nariz—. Sólo guarda mi espalda.  
Él frunce el ceño.  
—Sí, —dice—. ¿Así que nos vemos después?  
Ella le sonríe y llegue la inspiración, relajando.

—Te llamo en el comm si te necesito, —dice Jyn de regreso, su sombra esperando para seguirla, y mientras que lo hace, da una vuelta y camina hacía atrás por unos pasos.

— _Nimitztlazohtla_ , —añade con una sonrisa segura, palabras que ha practicado con si misma cayendo fácilmente de su lengua, y espera lo mejor.

Su sonrisa, repentina y brillante, la alivia durante el resto de la misión. 

(Y sólo se meta a una sola pelea.

No era su culpa. En serio.)

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Lasoka mati lazotsin- el intento de Jyn a pronunciar "tlasohkamati tlazohtzin", gracias amorcit@  
> aquimamatqui- persona ignorante  
> tlazoyolohtli- corazon amado  
> pohuilia- reporte (verbal)  
> amaxocotl- zarzamora  
> tletl- fuego  
> tlacanemiliztli- vida  
> citlallacalli- astronave (palabra que apareció en el fic original y que tuve que construir) (acalli- nave o barco, citlalli- estrella)  
> yaochiuqui- soldado  
> xinechia- esperame  
> neliliztli- verdad  
> amo xichichina- no mames  
> nimitztlazohtla- te amo
> 
> Nahuatl era la lingua franca del imperio Azteca hasta su caída después del llegado de los españoles. Aunque no es un idioma ampliamente conocida hoy en día, aún hay gente que lo habla, e intenté tratarlo con respeto. En el fic, Jyn comenta que idiomas pueden servir como forma de protesta, y creo que eso es una verdad universal, especialmente en lugares colonizados. Muchas veces los colonizadores intentan barrer los idiomas indígenas y las culturas de lugares que han invadidos. Así que esto es en parte un tributo a la gente del habla nahuatl por sus esfuerzos valientes de guardar su lengua y su cultura.
> 
> Para este cuentito investigué mucho el nahuatl, pero la verdad es que no soy hablante nativa del Nahuatl ni del español. Usé el método de ortografía que creo que es más popular cerca del Ciudad de México. Si notan algo que debo cambiar, por favor, ¡escríbeme! o si no, por favor dejame un comentario con lo que opinas.  
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
